


Mayoral Duties

by Mixxium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hanging, Salem Witch Trials, Witch - Freeform, realistic fiction, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxium/pseuds/Mixxium
Summary: Story time, I was being forced to work on sentences for definitions, and the words went together to form this story in my head so I thought I'd share it.Leave a kudos if you liked it, and if you didn't you can also leave a comment to tell me what I did wrong. Peace.





	Mayoral Duties

He laughed, dissembling his deceit to the group, allowing his plan to be fulfilled. In his final moments apprehension dawned on his face, as he realized who had led him into this gruesome death.. He had no interest in conforming to propriety, as he had no morals himself, only motives. A Man had been named a heathen, though he denied this by stating, "I believe in god just as you do." The town accused him of having conjured familiars, though they hadn't seen him summon them. He had become an abomination in the eye of the public, a monster that must be purged. He was pulled from his home in the middle of the night screaming, but by the time he arrived at the jailhouse he had already devolved into sniveling, the tears and snot covering his lower face. He called for his divine providence to save him, but if god had heard, he offered no help nor reprieve. The mayor sat in his office angrily making plans. He knew how to goad the townspeople into a hanging, as his vindictive motives had led him down this skill path, stemming from his jealousy of the man. His jealousy, over time, matured into resentment, a hatred so pure that none could stand in his way. The mayor had no contention, as his power let no one stand in his way for more than a courtesy call, any who openly opposed him would of course be killed, so he stood, with no barriers. The Man had been good to everyone, he had given money to charity and had done much for his community. He trembled in his trepidation, the fear of his end looming over him. The mayor was truly a heathen, he had no religion, nor any sort of morality, and he used these as tools, along with his own idiocy, to kill those he dislikes, truly the epitome of hypocrisy. He had no pretense of formality in the courtroom, defending himself to the last moment. Then the rope caught him, and ended his short life in an instant.


End file.
